


Keeping secrets

by All_for_the_andreil



Series: Fake it till you make it [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Andrew and Neil are hiding their relationship, Consent is Sexy, Established Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kevin and Aaron are also hiding their relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Sequel, Sir Fat Cat McCatterson - Freeform, Wholesome Twinyards, foxes are in college, renison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_the_andreil/pseuds/All_for_the_andreil
Summary: Sequel to “What other things can you fake?”Andrew and Neil are together, for real this time, but they don’t want anyone - especially Nicky to know.Aaron and Kevin got together and are trying their best to keep their relationship a secret.How long can such thing stay a secret? Let’s find out...It can probably be read as a stand-alone, but it’s better if you’ve read the first part
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Fake it till you make it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931893
Comments: 22
Kudos: 313





	1. Three can keep a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew’s pov

Andrew has never had any problems with lying to Nicky. He prided himself with the fact that he doesn’t lie, but well, he supposed whenever Neil was involved he could make an exception. And he definitely didn’t feel like explaining to Nicky how they got back together, since it would be a lie as well. They weren’t “back together”. They are together for the first time. Have been, for over a month now.

Neil kept referring to their fake dating as “trial version” and Andrew pretended he didn’t find it accurate. But that didn’t mean the whole dating thing wasn’t new to either of them. The hiding part on the other hand felt almost comfortably familiar.

They agreed right away they don’t want anyone to find out just yet, especially not Nicky or Allison, since both of them would make a huge deal of it.

Andrew is sure someone is going to find out sooner or later, but he decided to just go with the flow and not worry about it too much. After all they are only hiding for practical reasons.

“Drew? Are you listening to me?” Neil asks him suddenly and Andrew snaps back into reality. They are sitting on his bed, Neil’s math coursework spread over the sheets and Andrew’s vaguely aware of him talking about something, but he got lost in his thoughts.

“I hate that nickname,” Andrew replies instead, making Neil chuckle. Andrew pretends he doesn’t find it cute. He actually does hate the nickname. Just not when it’s _Neil_ calling him that.

“You are a terrible liar, do you know that?” Neil asks amusedly and writes something into one of the equations.

Andrew just rolls his eyes and leans closer to Neil. “Yes or no?”

Neil drops the pencil onto one of the worksheets, his whole attention immediately on Andrew. “Yes.”

Andrew doesn’t waste his time and invades Neil’s space, kissing him roughly. He gently pushes him on his back, so he’s lying on all of the papers – for a fraction of second Andrew wonders if Neil’s going to mind if they ruin them, but is quick to dismiss that worry. He moves on top of Neil, and Neil mummers quiet “yes” before Andrew can even ask.

Andrew would never admit it to Neil out loud, but every time they kissed, he felt like he was going to die. His heart hammers against his ribcage, his breathing is ragged and there’s this weird feeling in his stomach that Andrew keeps ignoring on purpose, because it definitely doesn’t have anything to do with his feelings towards Neil. Like at all.

But when Neil, the little shit he is, kisses the side of his neck, the spot he knows makes Andrew pulse double, Andrew genuinely starts to wonder how did he got himself into this. Not that he’s complaining.

“You and your damn neck fetish,” he manages to growl, pleased he doesn’t sound as lost as he feels.

Neil only smirks and kisses a path across his neck to his earlobe. “You like it,” he replies softly before biting down on the sensitive skin to prove his point. Andrew tries his best to mask his shiver. Unsuccessfully.

Andrew grinds his hips against Neil’s, effectively shutting him up, before reaching between their bodies for the waistband of Neil’s pants. He bites the question into the corner of Neil’s mouth. “Yes or no?”

Neil tangles his fingers in Andrew’s hair, holding him close. “Yes.”

The first time they had sex, Andrew quickly learnt that although Neil wasn’t as loud nor needy as he sounded when they pretended to have sex to annoy Kevin, he was rather… vocal. Andrew didn’t mind that, it was like an ongoing reminder that Neil liked it and it made Andrew less concerned. Also, he just loves the sound of Neil’s moans.

Andrew is just about to take Neil’s pants off, when the door to his rooms suddenly opens. “Hey, Andrew, I was wondering –” Kevin starts but he doesn’t finish the sentence when he sees the position in which Andrew and Neil are.

“ _Oh._ ”

Andrew has to take a deep breath to prevent himself from murdering Kevin on spot. He climbs away from Neil and sits up. “Try knocking next time,” he hisses at Kevin.

“Sorry. I didn’t know Neil’s here. Or that you’re… back together?”

There it is. “Surprise,” Andrew mumbles grumpily. “Don’t you dare to tell anyone. Especially Nicky.”

Kevin raises an eyebrow. “Okay?”

“What do you want?” Andrew asks, not even trying to mask his annoyance.

“I… Yeah, right. I’m ordering Thai food. Do you want anything?”

Andrew sighs. “The regular.” Then he glances at Neil. “Twice.”

Kevin just nods and leaves the room as quickly as possible.

“Well,” Neil starts when the door closes after him, “we expected someone to find out eventually.”

Andrew forces himself to nod. At least it’s just Kevin. Nicky would have been worse.

Neil is cautiously watching him and Andrew pushes his face away. “Go back to your stupid homework, Rabbit.”

Neil just smiles, picks up his forgotten pencil and happily obligates. Andrew shakes his head at that.

“So how exactly did this happen?” Kevin asks carefully when the dinner arrives and they all sit in the living room to eat it.

“None of your fucking business,” Andrew hisses, not taking his eyes of his noodles.

Kevin gives him a warning look. “I thought you broke up.”

“We did,” Neil says, also not looking at him.

“And now you’re together again?”

“Apparently,” Andrew agrees bitterly.

Kevin finally picks up on Andrew’s threatening tone and drops it. “Okay.”

In the evening, Neil just climbs into Andrew’s bed and let’s Andrew hug him around the waist.

“It’s going to be hard, isn’t it?” Neil asks quietly.

Part of Andrew wants to lie again and promise it’ll be fine. “Most likely,” he says instead.

Neil sighs. “But we will be fine. Right?” He looks up at Andrew with his big blue eyes.

Andrew pulls him closer and places a kiss on Neil’s forehead. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	2. Threatening mobster’s son isn’t easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron’s pov

Aaron Minyard has spent twenty-two years of his life persuading himself and all the people around him that he is straight. It worked better in theory than in practice, which he was quick to discover after his breakup with Katelyn.

It wasn’t a bad breakup or anything. They were still talking and hanging out. They just agreed it’s better this way.

Aaron hasn’t told anyone, Nicky included, about the breakup for obvious reasons. He didn’t need anyone’s pity and _definitely_ didn’t need Nicky trying to find him another girlfriend. Especially since he was already dating someone. And not just someone, but a certain Kevin Day.

That was a problem for so many reasons. First reason was that Kevin is a guy. And they are both supposed to be straight. Everyone around them think they are straight. And neither Kevin nor Aaron feel the need to correct them. Not just yet. Second and worse reason was Andrew. Andrew wasn’t happy when Aaron started dating Katelyn, so Aaron didn’t want to even imagine Andrew’s reaction when he finds out his twin is dating his roommate. He could almost see it, the knives, the blood, Andrew probably ending up in jail… He shudders at the mere thought.

So that’s why they end up on “date” in the school library. Aaron isn’t exactly excited about this, but Nicky is occupying his apartment and Andrew Kevin’s, so they don’t have much of a choice.

“Are you sure Andrew isn’t going to appear out of nowhere?” Aaron asks skeptically before allowing Kevin to kiss him on a cheek.

Kevin smirks and sits down next to Aaron. “I’m sure. Both he and Neil were still home when I was leaving.”

Aaron raises an eyebrow at that. “Josten was there?” He knew Andrew was still spending time with him, but it was eight in the morning and it sounded as if Josten spent the night there.

“Oh, you didn’t know? Apparently they are back together.”

Aaron is rarely surprised by whatever stupid thing is his brother doing, but this surprises him quite a bit. “They are _what_?! Andrew told you that?”

Kevin chuckles, completely oblivious to Aaron’s little freakout. “No. I accidentally walked on them making out.”

Aaron was almost sure this was another of Andrew’s schemes, just like the last time he was “dating” Josten, but he highly doubted Andrew would intentionally let anyone see him and Josten making out. Did that mean this was for real?

“I have to go,” he announces.

“What? But you just got here.”

But Aaron is already packing his stuff. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” He quickly kisses Kevin goodbye and almost runs in the direction of Andrew’s apartment.

He isn’t exactly sure why he has to see Andrew so suddenly, but he is confused and mad and he doesn’t want Andrew to date Josten for real, now that he learnt all of their previous engagements were fake.

He’s on the staircase in Andrew’s building when he sees familiar auburn-haired figure descending the stairs. Without thinking he grabs at Josten’s jacket – too late realizing it’s actually Andrew’s – and pins him to the nearest wall.

It surprises him that Josten doesn’t even try to fight him, but when he looks at his face, he finds him _smirking_ , completely relaxed, as if he didn’t see Aaron as a threat. Well, he probably doesn’t.

“Good to see you too,” Neil greets him with a shit-eating grin.

Aaron thinks about punching him in his stupid face. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” He yells at him instead.

Josten raises an eyebrow in pretended confusion. “I am going home.”

Aaron isn’t amused. “I meant what are you doing with my brother,” he snarls.

Neil’s smile widens. “Do you want me to go into details?”

Aaron is vaguely aware of his hands trembling with fury, but Josten doesn’t seem to be concerned about that at all, which makes Aaron even angrier. “It was fake. Whatever you were doing before,” he spits at Neil.

“Yes,” Neil agrees calmly.

“So what is this?”

Neil shrugs. “None of your business.”

Aaron frowns at him. It definitely doesn’t help that Josten has additional three inches on him, so he has to be looking up. “If you think you’re going to play with him and then dump him –”

“I’m not planning to do any such thing,” Neil assures him sternly before Aaron can continue.

Aaron isn’t fooled by that. “I am fucking serious, Josten. If you hurt him, I will kill you.”

This time Neil outright snorts. “I grew up with a mobster for father and yet you still think I’ll be intimidated by _you_?”

Aaron growls at him in response.

Neil dismisses that with wave of his hand. “If I ever hurt Andrew, he’d kill me himself,” he announces. And after a heartbeat he adds in low but firm voice: “And I’d let him.”

Aaron releases him, more due to surprise than his own will, and takes few steps back. “Good,” he says at last.

Neil chuckles. “Is the shovel talk over? Can I go now?”

Aaron rolls his eyes at him and starts walking up. He still has to talk to Andrew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	3. Why are brothers so annoying - an essay by Andrew Minyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some wholesome twinyards because that’s what’s keeping me alive  
> Andrew’s pov

When someone knocks on Andrew’s apartment door at eight twenty in the morning, he expects it’s Neil, returning for forgotten keys or something, so he opens the door without hesitation.

To his utter disappointment he finds his twin standing there, frowning at him.

He raises an eyebrow at Aaron, not really interested in anything Aaron has to say to him.

“I really hope this is some sort of elaborate joke of yours,” Aaron hisses at him and makes his way into the apartment, not waiting for Andrew to let him in.

Andrew wonders what the fuck is he talking about. “You have to be a bit more specific,” he retorts and resignedly closes the door.

Aaron jabs a finger into his chest, for once not caring about Andrew’s touch aversion and Andrew is so surprised by it that he lets it slip. “You and Josten!”

Oh, fucking hell. Andrew rolls his eyes and bats Aaron’s hand away from him. “I’m going to kill Kevin,” he mumbles to himself.

Aaron blinks at him. “What?”

“He wasn’t supposed to tell anyone,” Andrew explains grumpily.

“I… Wait, so nobody knows? Does that mean it’s for real and you are just hiding for some reason?”

Andrew sighs. He doesn’t feel like explaining to Aaron _why_ exactly did he and Neil decide to hide it. It wasn’t anything groundbreaking really. It’s just that their “first” relationship has been way too public and now they wanted this one to be just about them. Not Nicky. Not Allison. And well, not Kevin and Aaron. The latter didn’t last very long.

“Could you not tell Nicky?” Andrew asks tiredly instead of answering.  
Aaron frowns even more. “Why are you so keen on lying to Nicky about your relationships?”

“Did you come here to talk about Nicky’s feelings?” Andrew sneers. He’s aware they are both avoiding each other’s questions.

“I came here to yell at you for making terrible life decisions.”

Andrew almost snorts. “I am not making terrible life decisions.”

“You are literally dating a son of a mobster. And for real this time.”

Andrew folds his arms over his chest. He hasn’t had a coffee yet and it’s starting to show. “Are you going to keep repeating the same stuff as last time? Because unless you’ve forgotten I have eidetic memory.”

“I just don’t want you to end up hurt, okay?!” Aaron almost yells, his tone on edge.

Andrew’s entire face darkens. “You think Neil is going to hurt me.” It’s not even a question this time.

Aaron squirms under Andrew’s glare. “I… kind of?” He admits. “He looks like it, okay? The way he was brought up and the stuff he’s been through –”

Andrew doesn’t let him finish the sentence, he cuts in, his voice suddenly vicious. “Are you actually trying to tell me that he’s a bad person, because of his past or the trauma he’s suffered? Because I have some fucking news for you.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Aaron mumbles, but doesn’t catch Andrew’s eye.

Andrew isn’t fooled by that. “Are you quite sure? Because it definitely sounded like you did mean it exactly like that. Should I remind you our family consists of nonexistent father, abusive mother and a couple of catholic freaks?” He sneers.

“Well, look how we turned out!”

Andrew takes a step back, for once surprised by Aaron’s choice of words.

“Or are you going to pretend we are completely normal?” Aaron asks with faked amusement.

“By that philosophy you shouldn’t have any slightest problem with Neil,” Andrew retorts.

“You don’t more fucked up people around you!”

“Oh, so I should surround myself with _normal_ people and hope that _cures_ me?” Andrew hisses. “Like you’re trying to do with Katelyn?”

Aaron takes a deep breath. “This is not the same, Andrew.” He rubs his eyes and it’s clear he’s as unhappy about the conversation as Andrew. “I’m just concerned about you, alright? You’ve never let anyone get to you and suddenly when Josten appeared, you were… different. And I thought then that it was because it was just an act, but now… I’ve never seen you like this.”

Andrew tries not to think about his words too much. He’s well aware how different he was acting around Neil. “And you think it’s bad why?”

Aaron shrugs. “He’s not making you do anything you don’t want to, is he?”

“Of course not.”

Aaron nods, more to himself. “And you’re happy with him?”

Andrew grits his teeth. This is getting too much personal. “I’m not unhappy.”

Aaron doesn’t seem to be satisfied with that, but decides this is probably the best answer he can hope for. “But… why do you have such trust in him?” He asks at last.

That is a very good question. And Andrew isn’t sure whether he has an answer for it. In the end he settles for: “Because he listens.” Because Neil listens to his yes or no. Because Neil never pushes and never asks for more. Because Neil stops when Andrew tells him to.

Aaron frowns, but when it’s obvious Andrew isn’t going to continue, he sighs in defeat. “Okay. Fine. And it took you two months of fake relationship with him to realize you like him?”

“I hate him,” Andrew corrects him automatically.

Aaron raises an eyebrow. “What? I was under the impression you’re dating?”

Andrew hums in agreement.

“And you hate him?”

“Yeah.”

Aaron is still looking at him with confusion written all over his face. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“It makes perfect sense.”

Aaron shakes his head. “You are so weird.”

“Whatever. Just don’t tell Nicky anything.”

Aaron seizes Andrew, obviously deciding it’s not something worth getting stabbed for. “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron’s pov

The one good thing about Andrew’s lecture schedule is his compulsory weekly lecture, which name Aaron didn’t bother to learn, that takes place on Wednesday from 6 pm to 8 pm. That gives him and Kevin plenty of time to make out in Kevin’s apartment. At least that’s what they’ve been doing the first few weeks of their relationship. At this point, Aaron is just glad they can spend the time in the living room, cuddling on the couch.

Since they have two entire hours, they decide to take a nap. Aaron, being paranoid, sets an alarm ten minutes before the end of Andrew’s lecture, so they accidentally don’t oversleep and Kevin laughs at him for worrying too much.

“Do you want him to take a knife on you? Because he will, if he finds you there with me like this,” Aaron mutters bitterly as Kevin hugs him.

“Okay, you’re right,” Kevin agrees at last, kisses the top of Aaron’s head and closes his eyes. He’s asleep within a minute.

Aaron smirks at that. Kevin is always able to fall asleep anytime and anywhere, but Aaron doesn’t mind. He rests his head on Kevin’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and it doesn’t take particularly long for him to drift off as well.

_“What the actual fuck?!”_

Aaron jerks awake in panic that Andrew somehow got out of his lecture earlier and is now going to stab them to death.

The reality is somehow even worse.

There is Josten standing in the middle of the living room, staring at the two of them, mouth slightly open and Aaron starts to think about stabbing himself to death on his own.

Kevin blinks sleepily at Neil, then at Aaron. “Um. Hi.”

Neil still hasn’t moved. He’s still staring at them. Aaron has a sudden urge to throw something at his head.

“What the fuck?” Neil repeats, though his voice sounds more normal than before.

Aaron and Kevin exchange looks. Aaron expected someone to find out, but not Josten of all people and not like this.

The only sensible thing he’s able to do is to sit up and put some distance between him and Kevin. He still hasn’t said anything and at this point he is not sure _what_ should he say.

At the end it’s Neil who speaks again. “I thought you’re dating Katelyn.”

Aaron sighs. “We broke up.” It’s probably the best if he tells the truth. He’s too sleepy now to figure out some complicated lie.

“Oh. And now you’re together… with Kevin?”

Aaron almost wishes Andrew found them instead. That at least wouldn’t have been this awkward.

“Yes,” Kevin answers for him and rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he sits up as well. “Neil what are you doing here? Where is Andrew?”

“He texted me to go to his place and that he’ll meet me here after his lecture ends.”

Kevin presses the bridge of his nose. “Of course he fucking did.”

“Does Andrew know about this?” Neil asks and points between them.

“Are you out of your mind?” Aaron hisses. “Andrew can’t find out!”

For once Josten looks like he might agree with Aaron. He nods and Aaron exhales in relief when he hears a voice coming from a hallway. “Andrew can’t find out what?”

And in the next moment his twin steps into the living room, seizing all three of them with suspicious glance.

Aaron almost expects Neil to just rat him out right there, especially when Andrew raises an eyebrow at him in a challenging kind of way, but to Aaron’s surprise for once in his life Neil stays quiet.

Andrew only tolerates their silence for a while before turning to Aaron. “Andrew can’t find out what, Aaron?” He asks in stone-cold tone.

Aaron liked to say he isn’t afraid of his brother, no matter how many knives he’s currently carrying on himself or how much threats he makes, but in this moment, when Andrew’s eyes narrow on him and there’s an obvious edge to his voice, Aaron realizes he’s downright _terrified_.

“Um… I…”

“Yes?”

“Me and Katelyn broke up,” he blurs out before he can think better.

Andrew blinks in confusion, but the tension in his shoulders eases a little. “And I couldn’t find out about that why?”

Aaron runs his hand through his hair. “Well… Because I was worried you’d do something stupid?”

“Like?”

“Like hurting her.”

“Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know that, Andrew. Why did you threaten her with a knife when we first started dating?”

Andrew shrugs. “Precaution. Warning. Call it however you want.”

In that exact moment Aaron’s alarm goes off, signaling Andrew’s lecture is about to end. He frowns as he turns it off. Did the professor let them go early? Did Andrew just left because he was bored? Is this going to happen again? Does he have to start setting the alarm for sooner?

“So… you’re not going to try and gut Katelyn?” Aaron asks hopefully.

Andrew just shrugs again. “Is there a reason why I should? Did she cheat on you or something?”

“No. Nothing like that,” Aaron assures him quickly.

Andrew doesn’t seem convinced. “Hm.”

“I’m serious.”

“Okay.”

Aaron points a finger at him. “Don’t hurt her.”

“Fine.” Then Andrew seizes him again. “Why are you here anyway?”

Aaron doesn’t have an answer for that. “I…”

“He left his anatomy textbook here and needed it back for his class tomorrow,” Kevin supplies quickly and Aaron is so impressed by that lie he almost kisses him right there.

Andrew takes it without a second thought. He tugs at Josten’s sleeve to get him going and together they disappear into Andrew’s room.

Aaron sighs deeply. “That was fucking close.”

“You think Neil won’t tell him?”

“Hopefully not.”

“That sounds promising,” Kevin sneers.

Aaron doesn’t want to worry about it right now. “I should go. Before Andrew figures out I have no anatomy textbook around here.”

“Right. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Sure. I’ll text you.” He makes sure Andrew’s door are fully closed before quickly kissing Kevin and leaving before Andrew appears again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ;)


	5. Lies and cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil’s pov

Ever since Neil walked in on Aaron and Kevin cuddled together on the couch, Andrew has been giving him these suspicious glances and Neil isn’t sure what to think of that.

Andrew obviously knows Neil is not telling him something, but whether he knows that something is related to Aaron or not, Neil does not know. He always thought of himself as a good lier, but Andrew is somehow always able to tell when Neil isn’t honest with him.

“Are you going to tell me?” Andrew asks him three days after the Aaron-Kevin incident. His tone is neutral and he’s still reading one of his too many detective novels, but Neil can tell his attention is on him now.

“Tell you what?” Neil replies in the same matter-of-fact voice.

Andrew sighs, closes the book and looks at Neil. “I don’t know. Whatever’s been bothering you these past days. You’re jumpy.”

“I’m not jumpy,” Neil argues, but he knows he is. He’s used to keeping his own secrets not secrets of other people. He didn’t expect to notice a difference, but he did and quickly.

“Okay.”

Neil raises an eyebrow at him. “Okay?”

Andrew just shrugs. “If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to.”

Of course Andrew isn’t going to push him into telling. “There’s nothing to tell.”

Andrew rolls his eyes at him. “At least don’t lie.”

“I…” He wants to say he’s not lying but that would be another lie and he doesn’t want to do that to Andrew. Maybe he should just tell him. It would certainly save him a lot of trouble.

Somehow, he says: “I was thinking of getting a cat,” instead.

Andrew gives him a rather surprised look. “Oh?”

Neil frowns. What the _hell_ was he thinking? A cat? Really? Why did he have to say that? He doesn’t want a cat.

He looks at Andrew and is horrified when he sees that Andrew seems genuinely interested.

“What kind of cat?”

“I don’t know. Probably from a shelter,” Neil decides slowly.

Andrew pulls out his phone. “There’s one like two streets away,” he announces after a minute of searching.

Neil starts to slowly realize he made a grieve mistake. “Oh, really?” He asks, trying to mask his terror.

“We can go and have a look.”

“I haven’t talked about it with Allison yet,” he says in a lame attempt of an excuse.

Andrew seizes him. “Do you think she’s going to be against it?”

“I…” He actually thinks Allison is going to be fucking excited about it. “I don’t know.”

“Call her.”

“Now?”

Andrew shrugs. “Why not.”

Neil so should have just ratted Aaron out. “Um. Are you sure it’s not _you_ who wants a cat?”

Andrew smirks. “I already have one stray.” He gives Neil a meaningful look.

“Shut up.” But he obediently dials Allison’s number.

That’s how he ends up half an hour later walking through a cat shelter with Andrew. Neil has never had any pets and he seriously hopes Allison will know what to do with the cat. She was more than excited to agree to this stupid idea and Neil couldn’t even pretend to argue with her.

“Josten,” Andrew calls at him from where he’s standing few feet away from Neil, observing the cats.

“What?”

“Come here.”

When Neil joins him and sees what’s Andrew looking at, he almost has a heart-attack. That monstrosity in the cage doesn’t even resemble a cat. It’s huge, either so fat or having too much fur – Neil can’t tell – with big yellow eyes, staring intensively at Neil.

“That’s not a cat.”

Andrew snorts. “What is it then?”

“I do not know, but not a cat.”

Andrew just shakes his head, but wants to resignedly walk away, when the girl who’s been showing them around mentions: “She’s been there since we opened the shelter two years ago. Most people are terrified of her and nobody wants her.”

Andrew and Neil exchange looks. Neil doesn’t need Andrew’s glare to tell him what he’s thinking.

Neil sighs deeply. “I’ll take her.”

At least now he’s sure Allison won’t be so excited about the prospect of living in the same space as the cat.

“She needs a name,” Neil mentions as they leave the shelter. Neil’s carrying the box with the cat – she’s not as heavy as she looks, so Neil guesses it’s mostly the fur that makes her look so gigantic – and Andrew’s holding some additional cat stuff.

Andrew nods. “I’ll text Nicky.”

Neil gives him a confused look. “Because he has such good ideas?”

Andrew snorts. “Because no normal name could fit her.”

Neil gazes at the cat. “I suppose that’s true.”

I need name for cat

Why?

Neil got a cat

Omg I need photos!! 😱😍

*picture attachment*

…Are you sure that’s a cat?

Yes 🙄

Sir Fat Cat McCatterson

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Neil mumbles when Andrew presents him with the name Nicky choose.

Andrew just smirks. “It does fit her.”

“I…” But at this point Neil is too tired to even try to argue. “Fine. But I’m calling her Sir.”

But when they get to Neil’s apartment and Neil lets Sir out and her first response is to wait till Andrew sits down before immediately jumping to his lap, settling there and purring loudly, Neil decides it could’ve been worse. Especially when he notices the small smile on Andrew’s face as he pets her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this. Does it add something to the story? Absolutely not. But Neil has a cat now, so deal with it.  
> Thanks for reading <3


	6. ?Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, some fluff, lot of Andrew’s gay panic  
> Neil’s pov

“How did Andrew talk you into getting this monstrosity again?” Allison asks Neil, watching Sir lying across half of the couch. Neil was right, Allison did not expect the cat to look like this. He’s sure Andrew will be very pleased about that, when Neil tells him.

“He didn’t,” Neil says with a sigh. It was all his stupid decisions. 

Allison seizes him, clearly not believing him a word. “Oh, please. Don’t act like you wouldn’t do anything for that stabby midget. You’re so in love with him.”

Neil chokes on thin air. From all the things he expected Allison to say, _this_ was not one of them. “I am _what_?”

Allison raises an eyebrow at him. “I’m sorry, were you not aware of that?”

Neil doesn’t know what to say to that and it takes him a minute before he manages to gather his thoughts. “I… Wait, how do you even know we’re together?” He asks at last.

Allison chuckles. “I have very good observing skills. And you two are painfully obvious. I was kind of hoping you’d tell me though.”

And Neil was so sure Allison knew nothing. “Um, I’m sorry?”

She rolls her eyes. Her attitude to apologies was the same as Andrew’s. Not that Neil would tell that to either of their faces. “Anyway, back to you being in love with stabby boy. Have you told him yet?”

Neil starts to wonder wether he should just make a run for it. He so doesn’t want to have this conversation with her.

But Allison is still watching him closely and he decides it’d be probably better if he said something. He doesn’t meet her eyes though. “We don’t really talk like that.”

“Uh, _men_.”

“Just because you’re dating Renee now doesn’t mean you can bitch on our whole kind.”

She scoffs. “It means exactly that. And you and Andrew are especially terrible case.

Neil sighs. “I don’t know if I’m in love with him,” he mumbles. “Does it matter?”

Allison groans. “Jesus, Neil.”

“Does it matter if I tell him or not?”

“Well, it should.”

“I don’t think Andrew cares,” Neil mentions pensively.

“Maybe you should try to talk to him.” She studies his face for a moment. “You do that, right? Talking?”

Neil manages to nod.

“Good. Do that then.”

“What if he freaks out?” Neil asks.

“He doesn’t look like the freaking out type to me.”

Neil gives her a unconvinced look. Andrew _wasn’t_ the freaking out type. But what if this did freak him out?

“Drew?” Neil’s voice is barely a whisper.

They are in Andrew’s bed and although it’s late, neither of them are asleep. Andrew’s lying on his back, one arm around Neil and he’s looking up at the ceiling, while Neil’s on his side, watching Andrew’s profile.

Andrew starts tracing Neil’s back with his fingertips. “Hm?”

Neil has to take a breath before asking: “Have you ever been in love?”

“No,” Andrew answers without second thought. “Have you?”

“No.”

Andrew gazes at him through the dark. “Why are you asking me this?”

Neil shrugs, trying to make it look casual. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to describe what I’m feeling to you.”

Andrew goes dangerously still. “And you came to the conclusion it is… love?” He asks and although his voice sounds impassive as always, Neil notices the slight pause before the word love and he starts to worry he fucked up.

“Um, maybe?” He admits slowly.

There’s a painful silence for about twenty seconds. Then Andrew sits up. “I need a cigarette,” he announces, grabs his hoodie that he carelessly discarded before and walks to the door.

“Andrew –” Neil calls after him, unable to keep the panic out of his voice this time, but Andrew’s already out of the room.

“ _Shit_ ,” Neil curses, not so quietly anymore, and fishes out his phone, dialing Allison’s number without thinking.

“I am going to kill you,” he hisses as soon as the call connects.

“What? What happened?” Her voice is sleepy. He must’ve woken her up. He doesn’t care.

“Do you remember how you told me to talk to Andrew about feelings and shit? Well, I did and he freaked out!”

“Oh. Was it bad?” She asks cautiously.

Of course it was bad. Neil said this is going to happen. “He just fucking left!”

“Wait, aren’t you at his place?”

Neil sighs. “Yes. He went to smoke.” Then he freezes. “Fuck, what if this is his way of telling me to leave? I’m going to leave.”

“ _No!_ Don’t go anywhere. Just wait for him to get back and talk it out.”

He smirks. “Yeah, I’m not doing that.”

“Neil, you can’t just leave!” Allison says desperately.

“No? Watch me.” He climbs out of the bed.

“Listen –” But Neil ends the call before finding out what he has to listen to. He shuffles through the dark, looking for his jeans, silently cursing himself that he was stupid enough to take Allison’s advice.

He finds his jeans and is about to get dressed when the door opens and Andrew walks in.

“What are you doing?” He asks when he spots Neil standing in the middle of the room, phone in one hand, jeans in the other.

“Um.” He has no idea what to answer to that.

“Neil.”

“Do you want me to leave?” He blurs out then.

Andrew frowns and takes a step towards him. “What? No.”

Neil tries not to show how relieved he is. “Andrew, I’m so-”

“Don’t,” Andrew cuts in before Neil can even finish the apology. “We’re not going to talk about it. Not now. Okay?”

Not now. Sometime else then. Neil nods. “Okay.”

Andrew walks to him and he’s so close Neil can smell the nicotine. It weirdly calms him. “Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

Andrew kisses the corner of his mouth and takes his hand. “Come on,” he says and tugs Neil back to the direction of the bed.

Neil lets Andrew climb to the wall and settles next to him, leaving few inches of space between them, but Andrew is having none of that. He pulls Neil closer to him and Neil obediently curls in his arms.

“Are you mad at me?” He asks, his voice muffled by the material of Andrew’s hoodie.

Andrew runs his hand through Neil’s hair. “No. Don’t overthink it.” He kisses Neil’s temple for emphasis. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Neil agrees softly and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	7. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew’s pov

Andrew hated to admit it, but he felt like whenever he was around Neil, he couldn’t think properly. He’s sure Nicky would make fun of him for that, telling him it was “gay panic” or something.

Most of the time Andrew just ignored it.

But when Neil basically told him he’s in love with him, Andrew felt like someone sucked all of the oxygen from his lungs.

His immediate conclusion was that he’s having a panic attack, but over his not so long life he’s had countless of them and it wasn’t the same feeling.

Maybe it was a stroke. It definitely felt like it.

And Neil just kept looking at him with his stupid beautiful eyes and Andrew was this close to telling him something very very dumb.

The truth was that he didn’t love Neil. He didn’t love anything. He hated things. He hated his brother and his cousin. He hated coffee and the chocolate-chip ice-cream. He hated how Neil knew him so well. Hated how his stomach felt whenever Neil kissed him. He _hated_ Neil _so much_.

He didn’t know if he could tell Neil that. He was kind of worried Neil would take it the wrong way and leave and never speak to Andrew again.

But he promised Neil they’d talk.

Neil is currently curled on Andrew’s couch, mindlessly scrolling through his phone, but he’s wearing Andrew’s hoodie, which is too big on him and Andrew hates it.

“Neil?”

He looks up at him with his loopy smile that makes Andrew heart beat ten times faster. “Yeah?”

“Can we talk?” Andrew asks and makes sure it sounds casual. He sits next to Neil on the couch, watching him.

Neil’s smile falls. “Uhm. I… I actually need to tell you something first,” he says.

That does not sound good, but Andrew forces himself not to move a muscle. “Oh? What is it?”

Neil doesn’t meet his eyes. “Kevin and Aaron are dating.”

This time Andrew’s sure he’s having a stroke.

Andrew has been prepared for all sort of things, but somehow this wasn’t an option. His brother… and Kevin? Together? And Neil knew?

Andrew is surprised to find himself lost for words. “W-what?” He stutters.

Neil sighs. “I found out by accident like a week ago and Aaron asked me not to tell you.”

Andrew doesn’t want to know what sort of accident Neil means. He is so goddamn angry. Angry at Aaron for being a hypocrite. Angry at Kevin for having the audacity to sneak around with his brother. Angry at Neil for knowing and not telling him.

“Why are you telling me then?” He asks when he manages to get somehow together.

Neil shrugs. “Because I don’t keep secrets from you.”

And just like that Andrew’s anger disappears, replaced by sudden urge to tell Neil how much he hates him.

“You’re an idiot,” Andrew says instead.

Neil gives him an apologetic smile. “I wanted to tell you earlier, but… Aaron was afraid you’d kill Kevin.”

He thinks about it for a moment, killing Kevin, but then decides against it. He’ll talk to Aaron first. Maybe yell at him a bit.

“Did you even want the stupid cat?” He asks pensively, thinking over the last week.

Neil shrugs. “I wasn’t opposed to it, I guess. And you looked excited, so…”

Andrew rolls his eyes. “Shut up.”

Neil only grins.

“I’ll go scream at my idiotic twin. But don’t think you’ll getting out of the talk.” He gives Neil a meaningful look.

Neil sighs but nods. “Okay.”

When Andrew’s out of the door, he text his idiotic brother.

Are you home?

? Yes. Why?

Andrew doesn’t answer, just makes his way to his apartment.

It’s Nicky who opens the door though and he’s delighted to see Andrew. “Andrew! Hi! What are you doing here?”

Andrew is not in mood to deal with Nicky’s enthusiasm. “I’m borrowing Aaron.”

“Oh. He’s in his room.”

Andrew doesn’t wait for anything else and slips around Nicky into the apartment. He walks to Aaron’s room and opens the door without knocking.

Aaron glares at him. “What do you want, asshole?”

Andrew smirks. “Get up. We’re going out.”

Aaron doesn’t move. “Why?”

“To talk,” Andrew announces grimly.

Aaron narrows his eyes at the tone of Andrew’s voice and slowly gets up from the desk. “Okay,” he agrees but doesn’t stop eyeing Andrew with obvious suspicion.

Andrew doesn’t care. He leads Aaron out of the apartment and to Aaron’s surprise takes the stairs up.

“Andrew?” Aaron asks cautiously.

“There’s an access to the roof, right?”

“Um, yeah.”

It’s clear that Aaron’s already freaked out and Andrew can’t say he isn’t enjoying himself.

It’s quite windy up on the roof, but that doesn’t prevent Andrew from lighting a cigarette. He blows in the smoke in Aaron’s face. “Do you have something you want to tell me?” He asks.

Aaron’s staring at him as if he lost his mind. “ _What_? You dragged me here because _you_ wanted to talk!”

Andrew considers him for few seconds. “Okay. Should I begin then?” He doesn’t wait for Aaron to answer. “You and Kevin? Really?”

Aaron freezes. He stares at Andrew with eyes wide in shock. “Josten told you,” he says in disbelief.

Andrew glowers at him. “That’s the important part to you?”

“No. The important part is if Kevin is still alive? And are you here to push me off of the roof?”

Andrew smirks. “Kevin’s still breathing. And no.”

Aaron exhales in relief. “Good. So what, you’re here to yell at me for being with him?”

Andrew takes a long drag from the cigarette. “I’m here to yell at you for being an asshole.”

“What?”

“Do you realize how you’ve been treating Nicky for the past few years?” Andrew hisses, unable to keep the anger out of his voice. He’s always hated how homophobic Aaron was towards Nicky and later towards him. Not that he cared that much about himself, but he knew Nicky was upset about it.

“Andrew, that’s –”

“ _No_. You’ve been giving him shit for being gay ever since you met him and now you let Kevin fuck you?”

Aaron flinches. “I’m not gay.”

“That is not the fucking point!”

“Geez, you know I didn’t mean any of it.”

“Maybe I _am_ going to push you off the roof,” Andrew considers out loud.

Aaron rolls his eyes. “If that’s all, I’m going back.”

“You are not going anywhere till we’re done.”

“I am done!” Aaron retorts and wants to get inside.

Andrew considers pulling him back, but instead, he just announces: “If you walk out, I’m telling Nicky.”

Aaron freezes on spot. He glowers at Andrew. “You wouldn’t.”

Andrew raises an eyebrow in challenge. “You think?”

Aaron groans but obediently walks back. “Uh. I hate you. What do you want me to say? That I’m sorry?”

“I don’t care for your apology.”

Aaron folds his arms over his chest. “Fine. What then?”

Andrew sighs. “You know I’ll kill Kevin if he hurts you, right?”

“You’d kill him even if he didn’t,” Aaron sneers.

“That’s not true and you know it.”

Aaron rolls his eyes. “Okay. If he hurts me, you can kill him.”

“Good.” And with that Andrew stubs his cigarette and turns to go.

“Wait, that’s all?” Aaron asks perplexedly but follows Andrew back inside.

“Do you expect me to give you the same lecture you gave me about Neil?” Andrew sneers. When Aaron just shrugs, he smirks.

They walk back down to the apartment in silence, but when Andrew wants to leave Aaron there, Aaron tugs at his sleeve to stop him.

Andrew gazes at his twin. “Yes?”

Aaron’s staring at the ground but says: “I don’t have a problem with you being gay.”

Andrew nods. “Good to know.” And before Aaron can figure out what else to say, Andrew’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	8. Poetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil’s pov

Neil is fairly surprised when Andrew comes back not even an hour later, looking perfectly calm.

Neil’s seated on the couch with his Spanish textbook on his lap, but he’s been barely paying attention to it.

“Do I need to help you hide his body?” He asks, only half joking.

Andrew glares at him. “If I’m killing someone it’s going to be you, Josten. I thought we’ve already established that.”

Neil smirks. “Do you know where you hide _my_ body yet?” He asks teasingly.

“Yes.”

Neil raises an eyebrow at him. “Are you going to tell me?”

“I don’t want to spoil the surprise.”

“You are both so weird,” Kevin mentions from the kitchen, not even looking up from his laptop.

Andrew and Neil exchange looks. Kevin obviously didn’t know Andrew knew yet and Neil was getting kind of afraid for Kevin’s safety. He might be joking about hiding a body, but it’s not something he exactly wants to do. Again.

“I don’t suppose you and Aaron are much better,” Andrew retorts and watches with pleased smile as Kevin freezes on spot.

“I… We… W-what?” Kevin stutters in surprise.

Andrew clearly enjoys that. “You thought I won’t find out?”

Kevin flicks a panicked look towards Neil, who just gives him an apologetic smile. Part of him told Andrew because he didn’t want to lie to him. He wasn’t a liar anymore. The other part just wanted to get out of the conversation. He knows it’s inevitable, but to his excuse, he panicked. Andrew definitely didn’t seem like he was going to tell him anything positive and Neil was just too worried.

He still isn’t sure whether he’s ready to face whatever Andrew has to say to him. But he hopes that after last night, when Andrew held him close the whole time and probably didn’t get much sleep due to that, Andrew won’t break up with him or anything.

“Andrew…” Kevin starts, but doesn’t finish the sentence.

“That’s my name,” Andrew agrees with slight hint of amusement.

Neil doesn’t miss that Kevin’s looking at Andrew’s hands, waiting for him to whip a knife at him any moment. Andrew notices that too because he rolls his eyes at Kevin, pulls three knives out of his armbands and drops them next to Neil on the couch before joining Kevin in the kitchen.

“I talked to Aaron,” Andrew announces.

Kevin is quick to realize that’s who’s body Neil was referring to. “Oh my god,” he breathes and practically lounges at his phone.

Andrew patiently waits as Kevin dials Aaron’s number and asks him if he’s okay after Aaron picks up. Kevin listens as Aaron talks while still looking at Andrew with uncertain expression.

Neil inspects the knives Andrew left with him. He used to hate them, because they reminded him too much of his father, but after Andrew asked him to teach him, he found out his association with the knives changed. He wasn’t scared of them anymore. He felt safe around them. He felt safe around Andrew.

Maybe that was what Allison’s been talking about. Maybe in her eyes this was love. But to Neil the word itself didn’t mean much. And it didn’t quite describe what he was feeling.

“So,” Kevin says and Neil snaps back into reality. He must’ve ended the call because the phone is laying on the table between him and Andrew now. “You’re not going to kill me?”

“Unless you do something stupid,” Andrew agrees.

Kevin exhales, the tension in his shoulders easing a bit.

He got relaxed too soon. Neil sees Andrew move so quickly that before Kevin even registers what happened, Andrew’s fist is curled in the collar of his shirt.

“But the moment you do something he doesn’t want, I will carve your skin out. Understand?” Andrew asks in low, dangerous voice.

Kevin nods frantically and Andrew releases him. He gives Kevin one last warning look before standing up and walking to Neil and taking his knives back.

“You didn’t kill Kevin,” Neil mentions later in the afternoon when they are slumped on Andrew’s bed. Andrew’s on his laptop, trying to finish one of his assignments, but Neil’s successfully distracting him from it.

“Hm. Do I get a golden star?”

Neil snorts and hides his face into the crook of Andrew’s neck and smiles when he feels Andrew shudder. “For not stabbing someone out of rage? Sure.”

Andrew huffs. “Kevin’s insufferable.”

“So is Aaron,” Neil points out. “I guess they match.”

Andrew hums in consent. “Like us.”

Neil is sure he misheard. He looks up to Andrew, eyes wide with surprise. “You think we match?”

Andrew rolls his eyes and pushes Neil’s face away. “Don’t look at me like that.”

Neil grins. “Like what? I always look at you the same.”

“Exactly. It’s disgusting.”

“Liar,” Neil says with a smirk.

Andrew sighs. “I hate you.”

Neil falls silent at that and Andrew gives him a cautious look.

Neil expected the talk to go differently but he supposes this works just as fine. After all, this is how Andrew was. No sugarcoating, straightforward, honest. Neil liked that about him.

“Okay,” he says simply.

Andrew frowns in visible confusion. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Then he leans to Andrew and kisses the underside of his jaw. “I hate you too.”

“Idiot,” Andrew mumbles but puts his laptop away and moves to straddle Neil’s lap. “Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

Andrew moves his hand down Neil’s chest before slipping it under his shirt, tracing the too many scars on his torso.

The first time Neil let Andrew undress him, he was obviously nervous about Andrew seeing all of his scars. But Andrew never looked at him any different than with his usual disinterest and it calmed Neil more than anything else ever could.

Now Neil doesn’t even think about the scars, because he knows it won’t change anything between him and Andrew.

Then Andrew quite quickly discards the rest of their clothes and Neil wholeheartedly hopes Kevin owns some sound-blocking headphones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ☺️


	9. No more secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew’s pov

“We’re having dinner with Nicky today,” Andrew announces, making sure it sounds casual.

Neil looks up to him from where he’s sitting on the floor, playing with Sir. She still got along better with Andrew, but at least liked Neil better than Allison. “We?” He echoes.

“Well, Aaron and I. But I told Nicky I’m bringing you too.” There was no way he’s going to suffer through two hours of his brother and cousin alone.

Neil is still watching him and Andrew can’t tell what he’s thinking. “Oh.”

“You don’t have to go though if you don’t want to,” Andrew adds.

“No, I do,” Neil assures him quickly, smiling. “I haven’t seen Nicky in a while.”

“You’re saying it as if it was a bad thing,” Andrew mumbles, but relaxes a bit. He sits next to Neil and pets Sir.

Neil shakes his head at him, but he’s still smiling. “Is Kevin going as well?”

Andrew just shrugs. He has no clue what is his brother planning. Andrew at this point didn’t really care if Nicky finds out about his relationship with Neil, since everyone else around them already knew, but maybe Aaron was more secretive. Andrew didn’t even know whether Nicky knew Aaron broke up with Katelyn. He kind of hoped he didn’t, because that would mean he had some blackmail if Aaron was being an asshole again.

“Does Nicky know…?” Neil makes a gesture between the two of them.

“No.”

“And are we going to tell him? Or?”

Andrew lets Sir climb into his lap and settle there. “Let’s see if he can figure it out on his own.”

Neil smiles mischievously. “Okay.”

“Jesus christ, Josten, couldn’t you take a jacket? You’re shaking like a leaf,” Andrew says on their way to the restaurant.

Neil is in fact shivering since he’s wearing only a light sweater and it’s awfully cold.

“The weather app said it’s warm outside!” Neil argues.

Andrew sighs. “Don’t your eyes work? It’s windy as fuck.”

“Well, I thought it’s not that bad,” Neil mumbles grumpily and crosses his arms over his chest to keep himself warm.

“You’re so stupid,” Andrew announces but takes off his leather jacket and hands it to Neil.

Neil stares at it with confusion.

Andrew rolls his eyes. “It’s just a jacket, Josten.”

Neil slowly takes it and puts it on. It takes Andrew only one look to realize he’s royally screwed. It’s bit loose on Neil, so he pulls it tighter around himself and _god_ , he shouldn’t look so hot in it, but for some reason he does and Andrew is having troubles breathing.

It doesn’t help when Neil beams at him with soft smile on his stupid face and says: “Thank you.”

Andrew is sure all his blood is in his face. “Shut up,” he mutters and turns away from Neil.

Neil only laughs at that. “Can I take your hand?”

Andrew has no idea how he’s going to survive the evening like this, but nods anyway and obediently slips his hand into Neil’s.

When they walk into the restaurant, Neil lets go of his hand, clearly ready to play Andrew’s game of leaving Nicky guessing, and Andrew almost, just almost, reaches for it again.

Aaron and Kevin are already sitting at the table when Andrew and Neil join them, but no sign of Nicky.

Neil tactically sits between Kevin and Andrew and Andrew flicks him an annoyed look for it. Neil only smiles in response.

“Subtle,” Aaron mentions dryly, gesturing to Andrew’s jacket still around Neil’s shoulders.

“No one asked you,” Andrew retorts. “Where is Nicky?”

“He should be here any minute.”

“Great.” It doesn’t sound at all excited. Andrew busies himself with the menu and actively ignores both Aaron’s conversation with Kevin and the way Neil’s knee touches his.

“Isn’t Nicky expecting Katelyn to be here instead of Kevin?” Neil asks Aaron with pretended concern.

Andrew stops focusing on the menu at once.

Aaron frowns at Neil. “Isn’t Nicky expecting Andrew to be here alone instead of with you?” He retorts.

 _This is starting out well_ , Andrew thinks to himself bitterly. “Don’t bicker,” he tells Aaron.

“He started it!” Aaron argues.

“It was a genuine question,” Neil protests, but Andrew can see the amusement in his eyes.

“If you’re such an instigator I’m not surprised your father tried to kill you,” Aaron announces.

Neil snorts, clearly not taking anything Aaron says too personally, but Andrew is sure he misheard. He gives Aaron a warning glance.

Aaron raises an eyebrow. “What? You’re the one who decided dating mobster’s son is going to be fun.”

“At least he doesn’t have a lacrosse stick up his ass,” Andrew hisses, ignoring the outraged glare Kevin gives him for it.

“I wonder what _does_ Josten have up his ass then?” Aaron asks sneeringly.

Andrew glowers at him from across the table, seriously considering if he could murder him, but before he can get to that, Nicky appears.

“Hi! I’m sorry, are you waiting for long? I totally lost track of time.” He sits next to Aaron, for which is Andrew rather glad. “Oh my god, Neil, I haven’t seen you for _ages_! How have you been?”

Neil offers him a polite smile. “Good.”

Nicky’s gaze falls onto the black jacket and he glances between Neil and Andrew. “Um, so you two are… hanging out a lot, huh?”

Andrew gives him a bored look. “Not more than Aaron and Kevin.”

Aaron kicks him under the table. Andrew kicks him back.

As the dinner progresses Andrew doesn’t fail to notice the subtle glances Nicky keeps throwing at him and Neil and at Aaron and Kevin, clearly trying to figure out what is going on.

It’s only when Neil orders Andrew a dessert and Aaron and Kevin share one between the two of them that Nicky summons the courage and asks: “Am I missing something?”

“Few braincells,” Aaron says without a second thought.

“Brain-to-mouth filter,” Andrew supplies.

Nicky frowns at both of them. “So the fact that Neil is obviously wearing your jacket and you two have been staring at each other throughout the entire dinner means nothing?”

Andrew just shrugs.

Aaron snickers.

Nicky points a finger at him. “And you two, eating dessert with the same spoon? Really?”

Aaron pointedly shuts up.

“Was either of you going to tell me?” Nicky asks with raised eyebrows.

“Kevin and Aaron are dating, Nicky,” Andrew deadpans.

Aaron sputters in annoyance. “Andrew and Josten are dating! _Again_!”

Nicky smirks. “That’s great and I’m very happy for you. But do you know what that means? That I’m dragging all of you to pride this year.”

They all collectively groan. Andrew supposes it’s karma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicky handling the twins’ relationships like an adult was so weird lol  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
